


Studying is harder than it looks

by IHeartSnuffles



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHeartSnuffles/pseuds/IHeartSnuffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my bestie SkaianSkirmish~<br/>John is trying to study for his Chemistry final, but is tempted to instead screw with Dave. After pranking him, John tries to work but Dave decides it's time for payback. Dave is just too damn distracting, and sloppy makeouts and the removal of Dave's eyewear for the first time ensue~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studying is harder than it looks

Having a Chemistry final in 2 days is bad. Studying for it is hell. John pushed the bridge of his glasses up his nose as he sighed. Finals were absolute hell, he hated them despite loving schoolwork. He would much rather be rigging a new prank over his dorm’s door for when Dave came back from the coffee shop on campus. His roommate (and boyfriend of 6 months, this thought brought a small blush up to his face) always fell for his pranks, this thought caused him to giggle a bit.

“C’mon Egbert, stay focused.” John scolded himself, unable to hold back a grin. He flipped through the study packet he had made, scanning the information that was blandly copied and pasted in front of him. Popping out a highlighter, he underlined and circled the things he didn’t quite understand and began Google-ing the information. Halfway through his search, he sighed and stood up to stretch. Mere moments later, he had rigged a bucket of apple juice above the door to their dorm and was covering Dave’s side of the room in smuppets he had found when he had visited Dave’s family on the last vacation. He set down the final smuppet by Dave’s pillow, grinning like a lunatic. This was going to be great!

“W…Wait I’m supposed to be studying!” John smacked his forehead, jumping back into his chair and immersing himself in his Chemistry again. About an hour later, he took a 2 minute break to breathe. He glanced at the clock on his laptop and smugly grinned. Dave would be back any minute.

“Egbert I’m ba-“ Dave didn’t get his greeting out before the bucket of apple juice splashed down on top of the blonde’s head. John erupted into laughter, rolling his chair back out of Dave’s reach. Dave stood there, apple juice dripping off him with a blue plastic bucket on his head. He clenched his fists, pulling the bucket off his head and throwing it aside.

“Dammit John!” Dave ran forward and tackled John who was trying to get away by jumping out of his chair and dashing for the door. They landed on Dave’s bed, and the smuppets were finally noticed. Dave let out a high-pitched shriek, jumping backwards. John’s laughter continued as the chain reaction finally ended. Dave was soaking wet in apple juice, and was hiding himself behind John’s computer chair with the angriest frown he had seen on the Strider. John composed himself, and walked over to where Dave was shivering.

“Dang Dave! That was awesome! I didn’t think you’d scream that loudly at these things, but I guess your Bro was right! Hahaha!” John giggled. Dave was angry, he could tell, and John’s boyfriend grumbled as he handed him a new shirt and new pants.

“Aw quit complaining. I’ll clean up the room, you get that apple juice out of your hair and change.” John pushed Dave into the bathroom, shutting the door and proceeding to clean the room. The last smuppet was gone and John was back on the computer before Dave finally emerged in his pants, a clean shirt in his hands, and his blonde hair still wet.

“What’re you doin now John?” Dave stood behind John, rubbing his shoulders lightly with a smirk. John rolled his eyes and looked back at Dave.

“I’m trying to study, my Chemistry final is in 2 days. I know pretty much everything I need to know, but it’s never a bad thing to study too much! If you want to make something for dinner, go ahead. I’m gonna eat later, I need to focus.” He redirected his gaze back to the computer. Dave’s smirk intensified as he rubbed his head with a towel, slipping his shirt on. John seemed pretty hell-bent on acing his finals. Not that it mattered to Dave, he knew he’d pass somehow. But this was an opportunity that Dave couldn’t miss.

Payback time.

“Hey John, I’m bored.” Dave whispered in John’s ear with a husky tone. He grinned when he felt John shiver a little. But John continued working, which was fine with Dave.

Better to have a little fight in him before he got his revenge.

Dave rubbed his boyfriend’s shoulders a little more, pressing his slender fingers into John’s neck. John clenched his teeth together, trying to concentrate on the formulas, but the way Dave’s fingers pressed into his tense muscles just…

“Da…ve… I need to study, go find something else to do.” John mumbled, rolling his shoulders to get Dave’s hands off him before he started to moan. He HAD to get a good grade.

“But John…” Dave purred, laying his hands on John’s chair and spun it until John was facing him. “… you realize the test is in 2 days? It ain’t tomorrow.” He saw John’s eyes widen with realization at that and nearly laughed out loud. Dave gave the slightest of smirks when John spun back around and saved his work.

“It’s better to study over a period of time though!” John’s fingers hesitated over the power button, but Dave couldn’t stand it any longer.

“Dammit Egbert, shut down that stupid computer and make out with me!” Dave growled. John’s face flushed a deep red, his finger hitting the power button almost without hesitation this time. Dave smirked again, spinning the chair around once more. John’s bright red face greeted him, and his boyfriend was staring at his hands in his lap with nervousness.

“John… John look at me.” Dave leaned down and raised John’s chin with two fingers. Blue eyes met dark shades as Dave brushed his lips over John’s forehead. “C’mere John, the computer chair is definitely not a good place to kiss in, you moron.” Dave chuckled, grabbing John’s hands.

All of a sudden, John pulled down, and Dave had no time to react before he was sitting awkwardly in his boyfriend’s lap on the computer chair. Dave adjusted himself so he was straddling John, and once again before he could react, John grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him.

It was too sudden, and Dave’s head was spinning. John’s lips were sweet as always, and Dave relaxed into the kiss, snaking his arms around John’s shoulders as John’s hands made their way down to his waist and gripping his hips. Their lips moved slowly, until John nipped at Dave’s lips with a grin. Dave pulled back for a half second to smirk at him, but before Dave could lean back in he noticed John was pouting.

“What’s wrong Egderp?” Dave rubbed his boyfriend’s neck with his fingers, and John sighed.

“It’s just… you’ve never taken your shades off when we kiss. It’s kind of hard to tell if… well, if you like how I kiss you and stuff if I can’t see your eyes…” John looked away, he felt bad for saying it but he had been meaning to mention it for a while now.

Dave felt a small flame of fear ignite in his brain. It was his eyes. Always his eyes that used to ruin his relationships. They would take one look at him, and freak out because he was an albino. He pulled an arm away and ran his fingers through his hair nervously. It was true, those relationships he had back then were merely flings, and he never really thought about that fear in this relationship. He just… never thought about it. Dave mentally frowned at his lack of security, he never ever forgot about his eyes and how freakish they were. So why was it that when he was around John, he magically didn’t remember to worry?

“…Dave? You okay? I mean, you don’t have to-“ John started, but Dave shushed him with his free hand.

“I’m fine Egbe- no, John. I’m fine. It’s just… It’s that… my eyes aren’t natural…” Dave’s lips turned down a bit, his tone serious.

“Yeah! I won’t go away because your eyes are a different color! Geez Dave, that’s what you were so worried about? I know you have red eyes, silly.” John smiled genuinely, reaching up to place his hand on Dave’s cheek.

Dave stiffened, “How did you know? I’ve never let anyone see my eyes, no one except my family-” And then it hit him. John was best friends with Dave’s half-sister Rose and was apparently buddies with his Bro seeing that he had his own little collection of plush rumps sitting somewhere for his pranking use. Dave groaned at his own stupidity, leaning forward and letting his head rest on John’s shoulder. John patted his back, his goofy smile never leaving his face.

“Yeah Rose and Bro hinted it to me. They told me about them a few weeks ago, I’ve been really curious about them. Do you mind if… if I see them?” John asked cautiously. Dave shook his head a little to indicate that he didn’t mind, and sat back up slowly. John noticed that Dave’s lips were in a tight line as he raised his hands and gripped Dave’s shades gently. He pulled them off Dave’s face, setting them down on the desk behind him, and returned his gaze to Dave.

Blue eyes met red, and John gasped. They were a deep crimson, with an even deeper maroon around the black pupils that stared into his own icy blues. John sat there, mesmerized by how beautiful Dave’s eyes were.

“Freakish, yeah I kno-“ Dave mumbled, looking away, but John couldn’t tear his eyes away from Dave’s. He grabbed Dave’s face to make him look back at him in the eyes, his heart thumping. He crashed his lips against Dave’s, hoping to show that he still loved him no matter what the color of his eyes were. Dave tensed, then melted into the kiss as hands traveled up and down each others’ backs. John nipped at Dave’s lips again, and Dave parted his lips to deepen the kiss.

“Mmn…” John sighed with happiness when Dave’s tongue fought for dominance, roaming John’s mouth with that familiar apple taste. He lowered his hands further and further until he was gripping Dave’s waist again. Their lips began to move faster, and the feeling of Dave’s fingers exploring his hair and rubbing his neck was driving him nuts. They needed to move.

John grabbed Dave by his ass as he lifted his boyfriend up out of the chair, Dave letting off a moan that made John want to kiss him even more. They crashed onto John’s bed, Dave beneath John as the kisses became more and more passionate.

Dave reached up and ran his hands around John’s back to pull him closer to him, the space between them was unbearable. But Dave had a plan, and when John broke the kiss to catch his breath, Dave quickly turned them both so that John was underneath him. The blush that occurred from this nearly made him laugh. Dave pulled off his shirt as John did the same.

“Hey Dave?” John mumbled, staring at him with those baby blues that made him want to melt right then and there.

“Yeah John?” Dave responded, tracing his fingers across John’s chest with a small smirk. John’s blush intensified, and he grabbed Dave by the waist to pull him close for another kiss.

“You realize that your eyes are absolutely captivating? They’re the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen!” John whispered to Dave into his ear with a husky tone that seemed oddly familiar, causing Dave’s face to heat up almost unbearably. No one had ever told him that. Ever.

“………” Dave didn’t know what to say. The shock was too much. He curled up into John’s arms and hugged him tightly.

“Th-thanks bro… That… means a lot to me… Since I love ya and all…” Dave mumbled, feeling John’s arms wrap tightly around his thin frame and rub his back reassuringly.

“Love you too Dave. Now where were we?” John smiled dorkily at Dave, who in return started planting kisses along John’s neck.

“We were at the part where we were both gonna get laid, right?” Dave grinned, and John laughed with that musical laugh of his that made Dave want to kiss him. And kiss him he did. They kissed all night long, and into the early morning when they finally were so spent that they dropped off to sleep in each others’ arms.

**Author's Note:**

> And John aced that test. No sweat.  
> Cuz he had sweated the night before, along with Dave~ Ohohohoho did I imply that? Whoops~  
> So yeah, hope you liked it! Send me a message if you want a request or somefin! :3c


End file.
